Run Wolfy Run
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Le Chasseur court après le Loup et vice-versa. Entre les piques du premier et les facéties du second -quand ce n'est pas l'inverse- les journées sont bien chargées ! [recueil tout rating]
1. Cot !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Il a ma reconnaissance éternelle [ça lui fait une belle jambe…]

Rating : K

Pairing : Sanji x Jabura

Ndla : Voilà le premier ficlet de ce recueil, consacré entièrement à ce pairing que certains trouveront hors du commun [pas forcément dans le sens merveilleux, je suis pas aussi optimiste !]mais qui, pour moi, offre de multiples possibilités. C'est aussi un petit clin d'œil à l'un des écrits de ChocOlive [Haha ! SUUUURPRIIIIISE !]. Plus de détail à la fin sinon cela gâcherait tout. C'est à vous de deviner !

\*/

**Cot !**

― Sanji-kun, un paquet pour toi dehors.

L'intéressé se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

― Un paquet ? Merci Nami-san, je vais aller voir.

Pour qu'il ne nomme pas la navigatrice par un de ses ridicules surnoms, il devait être sacrément perplexe. D'autant qu'il abandonnait son antre avant l'heure du coup de feu de midi. Elle le suivit des yeux, étonnée, puis se dirigea vers la piscine de l'hôtel pour éviter que sa curiosité naturelle ne fasse des siennes.

Sanji contempla avec hésitation le petit paquet devant l'entrée de l'hôtel de la Galley-La. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Pas une carte, pas une adresse. Juste un « Sanji » écrit au feutre noir sur le haut du colis. De qui cela pouvait bien provenir ? D'Usopp ? Peut-être que le canonnier l'avait vu, la veille alors que Sanji rentrait à l'hôtel, et qu'il espérait de lui un coup de main ?

_Si c'est encore un de ses plans foireux pour revenir dans l'équipage sans s'excuser, il peut aller au diable !_

Ce petit paquet brun le mettait dans l'embarras. Usopp était un compagnon après tout. Même si Zoro avait été clair à ce sujet, si le canonnier insistait, Sanji irait peut-être lui expliquer que la solution était de reconnaître ses tords.

Non. Si cela avait été Usopp, cela aurait été moins subtil que ça. Il aurait fait semblant de croiser Sanji par hasard dans une des ruelles de Water Seven.

Le cuisinier revenait à la même question au final. Si ce n'était pas lui, qui était-ce ?

Le jeune homme se trouvait bien nerveux. Ce n'était pas sans raison. Il se sentait surveillé depuis le lendemain de son retour à Water Seven. Cette silhouette familière, qu'il apercevait dès qu'il jetait des coups d'œil dans son dos, était en train de le rendre paranoïaque. Et il ne prenait pas en compte les grognements.

Il défit les cordelettes qui entouraient le paquet. Le papier en carton se défit presque tout seul et de la perplexité, le visage de Sanji fut marqué par l'étonnement.

Un coq. Un magnifique coq en bois magnifiquement sculpté, coloré de la même teinte que les cheveux du cuisinier. D'une trentaine de centimètres en partant de la tête fièrement dressée de l'animal aux grandes pupilles entièrement peintes en bleu marine.

Sanji le toucha du bout des doigts et constata qu'on avait jeté de l'eau sur l'animal en bois. Il était encore humide. Le cuisinier était de plus en plus perdu.

Il se saisit de la carte qui se balançait sur le cou de la sculpture par une cordelette et la déplia.

« Cot Cot ».

… Ok, là, Sanji sentait monter de manière inexplicable de la colère. Enflant considérablement même. Ça sentait la mauvaise blague !

Qui était ce fichu expéditeur ?

Zoro ? Trop flemmard. Ce n'était pas non plus son style.

Usopp ? S'il tenait à réintégrer l'équipage, valait mieux pour lui que non.

Luffy ? Pas assez subtil. Pas assez intelligent qui plus est.

Chopper ?… Fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même !

Une de ses déesses ? Il ne l'envisageait même pas !

Puis, un déclic se fit dans la tête du jeune pirate dont le regard naviguait entre la carte et le coq. Ce fichu coq qui avait la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Coq. Cot Cot. Mouillé. Coq. Mouillé. Poule. Mouillée. Cot Cot.

Poule mouillé. Cot Cot.

Second déclic. Il sut.

Sanji grinçait des dents, froissant la carte dans son poing tremblant de rage. Une flamme rageuse brillait dans ses prunelles qui scrutaient la rue face à lui dans l'espoir de voir ce stupide farceur. Il lui semblait entendre le rire humiliant de ce satané… Ce…

― Alors Sanji ? S'enquit prudemment Nami dont la curiosité avait finit par vaincre.

― … Changement de dernière minute. Ce midi, ce sera du pavé de loup rôti.

Il allait le lui faire sa fête, à ce cabot ! Il avait tout intérêt à fuir Water Seven et vite !

\*/

Et voilà ! Oui, notre cher homme-loup a un côté facétieux comme nous le prouve notre cher ChocOlive qui va très vite en avoir ras-le-bol que je la cite dès que je fais un écrit sur le CP9 mais que voulez-vous ma chère ? Je suis certaine que vous inspirez d'autres fanficeuses [ça se dit ça ?] à écrire sur eux. Il va falloir vous habituez, tout ceci est la démonstration de ma reconnaissance sans borne !

Et non, cette fois-ci, vous n'avez pas intérêt à rougir. Sans vous, chère Choco, jamais je ne me serais découvert une telle passion pour ce pairing.

Bien, à nous deux lecteurs. Une review avant de partir ?


	2. Cut !

Rating : K

Ndla : Exceptionnellement, ce ficlet est dans la continuité de "Cot !". Il fallait bien que notre pauvre Sanji se venge, vous ne pensez pas ? Petit(e)s veinard(e)s, vous avez deux ficlets un même soir !

\*/

**Cut !**

Jabura en riait encore. La tête du cuistot avait été vraiment épique ! Si seulement il avait pu prendre une photo pour l'encadrer !

L'homme-loup s'affala dans son canapé, son rire tonitruant résonnant dans toute la chambre de son hôtel. Il ne s'arrêterait pas là ! Ce n'était que le début d'une longue série, histoire de le garder dans un état de nerf constant jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et soit bon pour l'asile psychiatrique.

Se venger de cette manière était bien plus drôle que s'il l'avait simplement tué au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Par petite touche d'humiliation, le cuisinier allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Jabura se tenait les côtes, riant encore en imaginant son prochain coup. Essuyant une petite larme et ravalant ses derniers éclats de rire, il but une grande goulée de sa bouteille de saké et s'essuya négligemment avec la manche de sa veste. L'assassin consulta l'heure et se fit la réflexion qu'il valait mieux se coucher de bonne heure.

Il allait devoir se lever tôt pour tout préparer. Il ne voulait laisser à Sanji aucun répit.

Jabura se dirigea vers la porte en entendant les quelques coups qu'on venait d'y donner. Ouvrant le battant, il fronça les sourcils.

Personne.

Il allait s'avancer pour voir entièrement le couloir lorsque son pied buta contre un obstacle. Au joyeux tintement, c'était des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres.

Jabura s'agenouilla devant le caisson, méfiant. Il n'avait pas commandé d'autres bouteilles d'alcool. Pas aujourd'hui.

Haussant les épaules, il se saisit de la caisse et la rentra dans sa chambre. C'était peut-être une erreur de la part de la réception. Tant pis pour eux ! Il laissa la porte ouverte le temps d'aller déposer les bouteilles sur la table, près de son lit. Il entendit un claquement dans son dos et fit volte-face. Rien. La porte était toujours ouverte. Il eut un regard vers son placard mais il était toujours fermé.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre du repos.

Râlant dans sa barbe imaginaire contre son esprit qui lui jouait de mauvais tours. Il referma la porte et mit le verrou par précaution. Il ne prit pas la peine de le mettre sur ses fenêtres, il n'était pas parano non plus !

Il s'endormit au bout de cinq minutes, au chaud sous les couvertures, ronflant comme un bienheureux et rêvant de victoires et de revanche.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du placard gémit sur ses gonds.

L'ombre s'approcha à pas de loup*, son attention concentré sur l'homme endormit. Il devait faire attention, ce type n'avait pas le sommeil lourd contrairement aux apparences.

Il se plaça dos à la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte, satisfait par le fait que l'homme-loup dormait sur le côté et lui présentait son dos. Avec précaution, il se pencha, se saisit de sa cible et commença son œuvre diabolique.

_Clic clic._

Il dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. L'assassin allait payer pour cet affront !

_Clic clic._

Il en était à la moitié quand Jabura s'agita dans son sommeil. Les doigts de l'intrus se resserrèrent sur sa proie et il s'immobilisa en s'apercevant que Jabura se tournait lentement vers la fenêtre. Vers lui. L'homme-loup plissa des yeux embrumés par le sommeil, grommelant.

― Qu'est-ce que…

― Ne t'en fais pas, t'es en plein rêve. Fermes-les yeux et tu verras, j'aurais disparu dans quelques secondes.

Aaaaaah ça expliquait pourquoi un jeune homme blond, dont seul œil visible était bleu, était dans sa chambre. Jabura obéit machinalement et retourna à ses rêves.

_Clic clic._

… Deux petites minutes. S'il devait rêver de l'autre coquelet, il serait dans son lit pas à côté !

_Clic _

Jabura se redressa, les yeux bien ouvert, et bondit hors de son lit, du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait l'intrus. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet même si, grâce à la lumière qu'apportait la lune, il avait reconnut Sanji. Il voulait confirmer un mauvais pressentiment.

Sanji qui avait un ciseau dans une main et… des cheveux dans l'autre ?

Bouche bée, Jabura passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Il ne sentait plus le poids de sa… Non. Il n'avait pas osé !

― MA TRESSE !

― Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama Sanji avec un sourire narquois. T'en fais pas, dans quelques années, tu l'auras de nouveau, ta tignasse de deux mètres de long. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu me traites de poule mouillée, je te castre. T'es prévenu.

Et là-dessus, il sauta par la fenêtre. Jabura eut beau le suivre après s'être remit du choc, il fut dans la totale incapacité de le rattraper.

S'il lui mettait la main dessus, il allait lui faire payer cet affront !

\*/

*Hahaha c'est drôle parce que normalement c'est Jabura qui est le loup et donc qui devrait –ok d'accord je m'en vais…

Je ne sais plus si des ciseaux, ça fait clic clic ou tchac tchac. Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas un problème majeure mais ça me turlupine…

Bien, ceci étant dit, est-ce qu'il vaut une petite review celui-ci ?


	3. Howling

Rating : K  
Ndla : Je remercie le chien en bas de chez moi qui hurle/aboie/peu importe depuis une bonne heure. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il passe par ici et sache lire mais c'est toujours bien de savoir d'où je tire mon inspiration. Là, c'est de ma frustration.

Hum... Sinon, je crois que c'est presque un double-drabble.

\*/

**Howling**

― Vraiment Sanji, tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

Le cuisinier joua la surprise.

― Non Nami-san mais si cela te dérange autant, je ferais plus attention et si cela se reproduit, j'y mettrais un terme, tu as ma parole !

La belle navigatrice opina, convaincue. Elle mettait toute sa confiance en Sanji et savait qu'il ferait tout pour son confort. Elle retourna donc se coucher et le jeune homme avait la certitude qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

Sanji referma la porte avec un soupir de lassitude. _Personnellement je m'en tape mais_ _bon si cela dérange Nami-san…_

Deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, sinistre. Sanji était paré.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et versa sa carafe d'eau sur le loup importun qui se tut, douché. Sanji eut même un sourire en entendant le glapissement de surprise du canidé. Dommage qu'il n'avait rien sur lui pour enregistrer !

― Saches qu'un cuisinier se couche tard et se lève tôt, lui cria le jeune pirate. Si tu veux m'emmerder, tu t'y prends très mal !

Il était têtu, c'était un fait et Sanji s'accordait à dire que cela pouvait être une qualité. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, le Jabura !

\*/

Alala, vous êtes gâté aujourd'hui. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas trop, à vous de voir.

Puisqu'il faut en passer par là... Review ? [combien de fois je l'ai demandé aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais même plus ! Faut dire que Dame Inspiration me lâche pas d'une semelle, quand je crois que c'est terminé, paf !, ça revient. Bref, ce crochet est trop long]

A très vite pour plus d'idiotie ! *BAF!*


	4. Access

Rating : T  
Ndla : Quatrième. Qua-tri-ème. C'est plus de la veine, c'est une invasion ! Bon là, c'est vraiment le dernier de la soirée. Promis ! Mais c'est à cause de "Run Boy Run" de Woodkid aussi ! ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'écris, ou peut-être que cela m'échappe à cause de la fatigue, mais ça me donne de l'inspiration. Mince. C'est une obsession.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Access**

Sanji se plaqua contre le mur après avoir prit brusquement deux virages à la suite. Bon, là, il l'avait forcément semé. Il pose une main sur son cœur, le sentant battre à mille à l'heure après une telle course. L'autre débile avait bien comprit que le cuisinier n'était pas à son aise dans les ruelles étroites et se servait de ce souci contre lui.

Maintenant, il fallait apaiser sa respiration sinon ce dégénéré allait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde avec la super ouïe dont il était pourvu une fois changé en loup. Il tapota son cœur affolé et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Il déplorait la perte de son sac de course mais ce cabot avait jailli devant lui, sortant d'une rue plongée dans l'ombre. Par réflexe, de survie ou stupide, le cuisinier lui avait jeté ses courses, donné un coup de pied et était reparti dans la direction opposée.

Ce n'était pas son genre de déserter un combat mais là, trop c'était trop !

Cela faisait des plus d'une douzaine de fois que ce cabot lui bondissait dessus. Sanji avait beau se défendre, donner coup sur coup, son adversaire ne saisissait pas le message.

Encore, si c'était un combat pour simplement se battre, Sanji n'aurait pas craché dessus. Là il sentait bien que le but de l'homme-loup n'était pas de le tuer.

Nan. C'était autre chose, à voir la lueur mauvaise dans ces yeux marrons.

Sa tête contre le mur, le cuisinier se demandait comment il allait procéder pour retourner au navire sans que l'autre assassin ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

Hum. Cela paraissait assez compliqué. Passer par les petites ruelles sombres n'était pas une très bonne idée, cette option pouvait se retourner contre lui. Se fondre dans la foule ? Pas mal néanmoins si le loup le retrouvait, il ne pourrait pas le repérer dans la masse.

Il fallait qu'il prendre une décision vite sinon, avec cet odorat trop performant, il allait le rattraper.

― Coucou mon poulet !

… Trop tard.

Sanji réprima le tressaillement qui lui vint spontanément lorsque Jabura déboula de la ruelle qui débouchait directement sur celle où il était. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme-loup, furieux.

― C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

Temps d'arrêt de la part de Jabura qui parut surpris.

― Oups pardon, je pensais m'adresser à Sanji la Jambe Noire. Excuse-moi Kalifa, la ressemblance est trompeuse pour le coup.

― Ferme-la et tire-toi avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et repartit vers un endroit plus fréquenter. Sans rire ! Il n'allait pas lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à ce clébard !

― Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te lâcher parce que tu me le demandes ?

― Prends ça comme un avertissement. A bon entendeur…

― C'est pour ça que tu m'as balancé ton sac de course avant de te tirer. Logique.

Sanji remercia mentalement la pénombre et le fait qu'il tournait le dos à l'homme-loup, son visage s'empourprait à grande vitesse. De honte surtout.

― … Reflexe de survie. D'ailleurs, tu me dois l'argent dépensé pour ces courses.

― C'est pas moi qui t'ai dis de me les lancer en pleine figure !

Sanji émit un « tss » agacé. Du moment que l'homme-loup ne lui sautait pas dessus, il ne commencerait pas les hostilités. Ce n'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, toujours pas. Pour la même raison que précédemment. A croire qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire exprès !

En plus, avec cette histoire de harcèlement, Sanji n'avait pu draguer aucune des belles créatures qui peuplaient la ville de Water Seven. Ces jolies jeunes femmes qui circulaient, pleine de grâce et de charme… Tout ça à cause d'un satané loup qui jouait les harceleurs !

Les mains dans les poches, Sanji allait sortit de la ruelle pour atteindre celle qui le mènerait directement à l'une des artères principales lorsque le loup lui barra la route. Le cuisinier eut un regard blasé vers l'assassin.

― … Tu commences doucement à me courir sur le haricot !

― Je me disais bien que tu étais du genre à utiliser des expressions vieillottes.

― Je préfère ça plutôt qu'avoir un langage de charretier. Comme toi.

Le dos droit, le jeune pirate se fit plus menaçant.

― Maintenant, il va être bien gentil et me laisser passer, le bâtard.

― Commence pas où le prix risque de monter.

Sanji lui lança un regard intrigué.

― Le… prix ?

― Le prix du droit de passage.

Le cuisinier avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et, en même temps, il se demandait où Jabura avait fixé ce fameux prix. Il n'aurait pas dû être tiraillé comme ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette curiosité avait quelque chose de malsain et d'excitant à la fois.

Wow. A quoi il pensait maintenant ?

― Je peux passer ailleurs, fit remarquer le cuisinier avec pragmatisme.

― T'es bien assez lucide pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien.

Le cabot avait malheureusement raison. Il devenait rusé. Il savait comment arriver à ses fins finalement.

― Ok alors… Le prix ?

― Je vais être gentil et te laisser décider.

Un coup de pied dans le service trois-pièces ? Non, Sanji le regretterait et ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si cela se retournait contre lui. Dans la mâchoire ? Dans le genou ? Une bonne idée de lui briser le genou, le cuisinier aurait la paix pendant un long moment ainsi.

Mais le constat était toujours le même : il allait finir par le payer plus tard.

Il avait plus trop de choix. Sa fierté était en jeu.

Sanji saisit les pans de la veste et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pensant que Jabura s'y attendait, il allait plus loin, sa langue se faufilant, se glissant entre les lèvres. Son corps frissonna, non de dégoût mais de bien-être. Il dominait le baiser, Jabura répondant passivement, sans chercher à se battre pour avoir le dessus.

Il fut déçu quand Sanji mit fin à ce baiser, par manque d'air secrètement.

― Je peux passer je suppose.

Le cuisinier poussa gentiment L'homme-loup qui fit volte-face pour le plaquer contre le mur.

― En fait je m'attendais à ce que tu dises de vive voix que je suis supérieur à toi. Tu as trop donné, il va falloir que je te rende la monnaie.

― Pas la peine, répliqua avec malice Sanji. Quand tu t'interposeras de nouveau lors de l'une de mes sorties, je te rappellerais ce que tu me dois.

Il se défit de la poigne de Jabura et repartit, mains dans les poches. Il nota le sourire en coin de l'assassin qui le dévorait des yeux.

Sanji n'avait plus du tout peur de sortir de l'hôtel après cela. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Par contre, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir payer la fois suivante si Jabura augmentait le prix.

Bah ! Il verra bien. Le prix du droit de passage était toujours négociable.

\*/

Bon. Pour cette fois, je ne dirais pas "Review ?". Ah oups ! Je l'ai diiiis !


	5. Wolf Naturally

Rating : T  
Ndla : Huuuum comment il m'est venu celui-là... Je sais plus trop, je l'ai écris hier soir. A partir de minuit, je débloque complètement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas non plus comment m'est venu ce titre. Je vais très certainement le changer prochainement mais là, sèche. Je m'en rend compte maintenant mais c'est presque un drabble youuuuuh ! *s'enfuit*

Bien. Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Wolf Naturally**

― Jabura ! Viens un peu par ici !

Sanji entendit des grognements puis l'homme-loup apparut en râlant.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le p…

Le cuisinier désigna du pouce l'écran devant eux, une lueur moqueuse dans l'œil. Inutile, Jabura avait déjà remarqué.

Un documentaire animalier sur les loups. Extrait "choisit" : deux loups en plein coït. Et le mâle en avait rapidement terminé avec la besogne.

― Quand je te disais que tu ressembles en tout point aux loups, fit en ricanant le cuisinier.

Sur ce, il courut, devinant qu'il allait récolter les fruits de cette petite humiliation. Pas plus tard que maintenant.

― … Je vais te défoncer le croupion, satané poulet !

Le hurlement de rage fit exploser de rire Sanji, coursé par un assassin fou furieux.

\*/

Par contre pour les écrans, je peux expliquer ! Durant l'Arc de Marineford, on en voit alors je me dis que... peut-être... il y avait la télé comme dans notre monde à nous. Je crois que je me suis déjà expliquée pour ce genre de chose mais mieux vaut le refaire.

Je sais, c'est une explication foireuse. Si cela ne vous déplait et bien... Tant pis pour moi.

Je vous laisse, à très vite cher lecteur ! Une review si vous en avez le courage !


	6. Ivresse

Rating : M  
Ndla : Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai dans ma besace pour ce recueil... Je n'ose pas les donner à corriger à Choco. La pauvre a assez souffert et puis je vais finirais par la dégoûter de ce pairing. Enfin...

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Ivresse**

Franky était plus que satisfait de sa petite soirée au bar. Il titubait, riait sans vraiment en comprendre la raison mais il s'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il remercierait ses petits gars demain. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais atteint l'hôtel et encore moins trouvé le chemin !

Il entra dans l'hôtel de la Galley-La prudemment, faisant le moins de bruit possible. En tant qu'aide non négligeable pour l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille à Enies Lobby, on l'avait autorisé à y séjourner si l'envie lui en prenait. Peu désireux de passer une autre nuit à la belle étoile, il comptait bien en profiter.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds et se faisait le plus discret possible en passant dans les couloirs. Il ne tenait pas qu'un Zoro ou qu'une Nami surgisse, réveillé(e) par un ivrogne.

Déjà qu'il avait eut l'idée stupide d'allumer la lumière dans le couloir…

Avisant une porte entrouverte, il allait se faire aussi petit qu'une sourie pour passer devant lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Ou plutôt deux.

Des gémissements étouffés, des soupirs lascifs.

Curieux, Franky se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Mince, quelqu'un avait serré ce soir ? Il ne voulait pas les déranger mais il avait bien envie de savoir qui… Comme ça, en passant.

Il reconnut très vite l'une des voix.

Le cuistot. Et l'autre lui semblait vaguement familière. Un peu comme si son cerveau obscurci par l'alcool essayait encore de refouler ce souvenir.

Dévoré par la curiosité, Franky s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Il pouvait aussi charrier Sanji le lendemain matin pour savoir qui était cette conquête mais il voulait savoir maintenant !

Il eut le choc de sa vie.

Il se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, se demandant si l'alcool pouvait donner des hallucinations. A sa connaissance, non. On avait mit quelque chose de louche dans son verre ? Possible parce que là, ce qui se passait dans cette chambre était impossible ! Inenvisageable !

Il fit une vérification, se disant que son cerveau lui jouait des tours, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Non. Il n'avait pas la berlue.

Le cuisinier était bel et bien allongé sur le matelas, le visage empourpré, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et c'était bien Jabura qui dominait, une main fermement posée sur l'épaule de Sanji, l'autre sur la hanche du cuisinier, en train de le… le…

Non, c'était trop surréaliste. En plus, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière, cela ne ressemblait pas au cuisinier à qui rien n'échappait. Et à un assassin du CP9 encore moins.

Et puis franchement, Jabura en train de faire… _ça_ avec le blondinet ? Non. Non et non.

Il repartit, se promettant de ne plus jamais forcé autant sur l'alcool. Il éteignit la lumière et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

De leur côté, Jabura faisait face à un léger problème.

― Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y avait personne !

― Et moi je te dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

― Sois un peu logique pour une fois.

― C'est la meilleure celle-là…

Sanji se crispa à l'énième coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, de l'assassin qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Ce bavardage l'ennuyait profondément et il préférait retourner aux choses essentielles.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Franky se sentait perdu. Il se souvenait encore de la vision de la veille. Attablé, il regardait le cuisinier avec un mélange de suspicions et de perplexité.

― Sanji, tu ne boiterais pas un peu ? remarqua, attentif, le petit renne.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, baissant mécaniquement le regard vers ses jambes.

― Je me suis cogné le pied dans une commode. Pas de souci Chopper, ça va passer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux déesses pour les servir. Se remettant doucement de sa cuite de la veille, Franky priait pour que ce ne soit pas un mensonge.

Il se le promit solennellement, plus jamais il ne boirait autant !

\*/

Bon, je vous dis à tout de suite vu que j'en ai encore un autre à finaliser. Il ne va pas me prendre beaucoup de temps. C'est le dernier de la soirée et ensuite, je retourne à mes corrections et autres devoirs.

A tout de suite et merci d'être passée !


	7. Fairy Tale

Rating : K  
Ndla : Voilà ce qui se passe quand je m'ennuie en cours de philosophie... En fait, c'était soit le bourrage de crâne sur la corruption de la société soit cet ficlet. Pas besoin de vous faire deviner de quelle côté ma balance s'est penchée... Ai-je bien fait ? A vous de juger !

Bonne chan... Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Fairy Tale**

**Le Loup et le petit Chapon Rouge**

Il était une fois un homme marchant dans une sombre forêt, vêtu d'un grand manteau rouge simplement posé sur ses épaules, ouvert sur un gilet écarlate. Il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé et d'un air guilleret vers la maison de son amie, portant un panier en osier remplit de victuailles qui étaient couverts d'un léger drap à carreaux rouges.

Ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et à l'unique œil visible bleu s'aventura hors des sentiers pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, conscient qu'une meute de loups féroces rôdaient dans les environs.

Son sourire se fana en voyant l'un d'eux lui barrer le passage, le dominant de sa haute taille, ses petits yeux noirs dévorant sa proie, il se pourlécha les babines.

― Tu seras bien gentil d'abandonner toute idée de fuite. Foi de Jabura, tu ne souffriras pas plus que nécessaire alors ne perdons pas de temps en ces vaines tentatives ou en bavardage.

― Tu as bien raison.

Devant le désarroi du loup, le jeune homme ôta son manteau et se saisit de son fusil, dissimulé sous le vêtement. Il visa le cou et tira, observant l'animal qui s'effondra.

― Cette fois-ci, c'est encore un tranquillisant. Si je te recroise de nouveau, je t'empaille.

Il repartit, revenant à son attitude joyeuse.

Ce que les loups pouvaient être pénibles en plus d'être buté…

La morale de cette histoire ? Il vaut mieux se méfier d'un beau jeune homme ayant l'air inoffensif et se promenant dans la forêt. Surtout si il est vêtu de rouge.

C'était

**Le Loup et le ****Chasseur Ecarlate**

**\*/**

Petite précision : je sais que le chapon est un coq castré *frissonne presque compatissante pour le pauvre coq*, ne vous en faites pas. C'était pour rester dans la famille des Gallus domesticus [merci au latin] tout en faisant référence au Chaperon. [Chapon/Chaperon hahaha... ha.*soupir*]. Le changement de titre en fin est volontaire pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit [on ne sait jamais !]

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir ! Une review et vous pouvez filer !

**Edit** : MogowKo est très consciencieuse, elle a raison, il faut une morale dans cette histoire. Elle a donc été ajouté. Enfin une morale... à ma façon, comme d'habitude.


	8. Barbichette

Rating : K

Ndla : Huuum que dire sur ce ficlet ? Pas grand-chose si ce n'est que je suis parti d'une constatation pour déboucher sur ce délire. Les personnages sont complètement OOC à mon humble avis. Je connais une certaine bêta qui ne va pas apprécier... Bah, je tenterais de la corrompre.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Barbichette**

« Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette… »

Ce n'était pas seulement une expression, les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard, plus sérieux que jamais. Ils remettaient en titre leur fierté !

« Le premier de nous deux qui rira… »

― Ce fera buter par l'autre !

Sanji fronça les sourcils, agacé par cette interruption et le rictus empli de fierté de l'assassin.

― Bordel ! Tu peux pas être un peu plus sérieux ?

― Mais je le suis !

― … C'est encore pire. On reprend avec les paroles originelles. Franchement, t'aurais pu faire un effort pour ta modification. Il faut que cela rime parce que c'est un peu le principe d'une chansonnette !

Jabura fut légèrement perplexe. C'était ça qui le tracassait au final ? Sacré blondinet !

« Le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette ».

― C'est dingue, j'aurais remplacé "aura" par "est".

Le cuisinier préféra ne pas répondre. Son air dubitatif parla à sa place.

Le silence se fit, presque respectueux. Quasi religieux.

― Lucci porte des slips motifs léopard.

Sanji ne cilla pas même si la vision de l'ancien chef de CP9 l'amusait intérieurement. Jabura aurait pu trouver mieux.

― Zoro avait des cheveux longs avant. Avec cette même couleur de cheveux.

L'homme-loup se mordit la lèvre, le regard scrutateur de Sanji guettant tout signe avant-coureur, la main prête à frapper. Ce n'était pas un combat, il ne s'abîmerait pas la main en donnant une petite claque. Fallait pas exagérer.

Jabura trouva LA réplique.

― Kalifa porte des sous-vêtements transparents.

L'unique œil visible de Sanji s'écarquilla. Il devait se retenir. Ne pas imaginer. Ne pas… Trop tard.

Kalifa et ses courbes. Kalifa et sa généreuse poitrine. Kalifa vêtue uniquement de sous-vêtem…

S'il réussit à éviter l'hémorragie nasale, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire pervers, concentré sur ces images érotiques qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Il n'imagina pas bien longtemps car la réalité s'imposa avec brutalité.

La violence d'une gifle magistrale qui le fit tomber de sa chaise pour le coller au sol. Ça plus le fou rire de Jabura. C'en était trop.

― ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! hurla Sanji en se bondissant sur ses pieds. JE VAIS TE TUER !

― Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire pour une petite tape.

― Une PETITE tape ? C'était une gifle ! On avait dit une tapette !

― Oui et bien avec l'élan…

― Y a pas d'élan qui tienne ! T'es bon pour l'euthanasie.

Jabura attrapa son butin, fier d'avoir gagné d'une manière aussi déloyale. Sa main contre sa joue rouge et cuisante, Sanji le regardait profiter de la récompense avec colère. Le jeune pirate avait envie de bouder. Ce qu'il fit, croisant les bras.

L'assassin s'immobilisa, hésitant entre son butin et le cuisinier. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'il s'intéresse au jeune pirate. Il se leva et se planta devant lui.

― Excuse-moi l'coquelet mais avoue que si j'avais perdu, tu m'aurais foutu une bonne trempe tout pareil !

Sanji haussa les épaules, admettant de cette manière que Jabura n'avait pas tord. L'assassin commençait à avoir l'habitude, il arrivait à distinguer certaines nuances.

Sachant que ces paroles étaient insuffisantes pour calmer la fureur du pirate, Jabura se pencha et ils partagèrent un baiser plus doux que ce dont ils étaient accoutumés. Un baiser au goût chocolat.

Sanji trouvait qu'il faisait toujours dans l'excès.

Le tuer pour la dernière mousse au chocolat ! Il avait juste à lui dire qu'il adorait sa cuisine… Pff !

\*/

Heu... c'est drôle parce qu'ils ont tout deux une barbich... Où je pêche mon inspiration moi ?

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt pour plus de folie avec une auteure à la santé mentale pas complètement saine !


	9. Piece of cake

Rating : K +

Ndla : L'inspiration m'est venu alors que je cuisinais. Là d'un coup PAF ! Comment ai-je fais cette connexion ? Je réfléchissais à un prochain chapitre sur le pairing et... Voilà. Cuisine = Sanji = Recueil = Sanji x Jabura = Chapitre. Magique.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Piece of cake**

Pour le coup, Jabura était bien content que l'équipage du cuisinier se soit absenté. Il avait à sa disposition une cuisine parfaitement équipée et il avait le nécessaire pour ce qu'il préparait.

Seul point noir : le propriétaire temporaire de la pièce.

― Si j'étais toi, je n'aurais pas fait comme ça.

Grinçant des dents, Jabura mit la pâte à gâteau dans le moule jusqu'au bord.

― Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

L'homme-loup lui tourna le dos, pinçant l'arête de son nez pour expirer profondément. Il eut un coup d'œil vers le jeune pirate assit sur le comptoir et dont les jambes battaient l'air comme un gosse observant un adulte avec curiosité. Son seul œil visible pétillait de malice et ses mains étaient accrochées au bord du meuble. Il avait au bec non une cigarette car il se restreignait en cuisine mais une sucette.

Cerise : Jabura en était assuré grâce au baiser de tout à l'heure.

― Non. Ce n'est pas ça, fit Sanji en voyant l'assassin choisir la température.

L'ignorant, il fit démarrer la cuisson. Vingt-deux minutes plus tard, il considéra avec dépit son gâteau carbonisé. L'assassin nota le sourire moqueur et triomphant de Sanji toutefois il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet.

― Bon, tu me fais pitié. Je vais t'aider. Fais une nouvelle pâte et donne-moi ton super ingrédient là. Je vais faire de la gelée de citron.

― Citron ?

― Pour justifier l'amertume du goût, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. De plus, la gelée doit reposer 24 heures et il se trouve que j'en avais préparé hier pour mon équipage. Je vais l'utiliser et changer mon menu pour aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un souci. Je vais en refaire pendant que tu t'occupes de la pâte.

Obéissant, Jabura jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée sur la préparation du cuisinier. Il était en train de lui concocter un coup fourré. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de l'aider, il avait forcément une arrière-pensée. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, l'homme-loup se planta à côté du pirate, intrigué, puis se fit méfiant en voyant l'espèce de seringue sur la console.

― Sois pas aussi suspicieux, déclara le cuisinier. C'est un piston à décorer. Cela aurait été plus aisé avec une poche à douille mais il faudrait que je change la poche et c'est assez pénible. Nettoyer un piston, c'est plus simple et...

Il arrêta là les explications sur les instruments culinaires en notant le regard presque hagard de l'homme-loup qui essayait de voir un intérêt dans ses paroles. Tant pis. Le cuisinier se résigna avec un soupir.

― Mets la pâte dans le moule et place ceci au milieu.

Sanji mit sous le nez de l'assassin une petite sphère transpercée par une sorte de clou. Le tout en silicone et déjà enduit de beurre.

― Et surtout, ne verse pas jusqu'au bord, laisse un centimètre.

― Comme si j'avais une règle…

Le jeune pirate leva les yeux au plafond.

― A vue d'œil, c'est facile.

Jabura avait bien affaire à un cuisinier doublé d'un arrogant. Il avait de la chance que son caractère lui plaise. L'homme-loup observa l'objet en silicone que venait de lui passer son comparse avec une telle intensité que ce dernier revint aux nouvelles.

― Il ne va pas te sauter dessus, t'en es conscient ?

― Je me disais… Ils n'en font pas des plus grands ?

― A quoi cela servirait ? Je te signale que c'est fait pour l'introduire dans un gâteau et l'en faire sortir aisém…

Sanji s'interrompit. Cette lueur dans ce regard de prédateur lui était non seulement familière mais aussi annonciatrice d'un très mauvais présage.

― Laisse de côté tes idées de tordu pour une fois et concentre toi sur le gâteau s'il te plait.

A contrecœur, Jabura suivit les directives du jeune homme. Il fut plus que satisfait lorsque les joues de Sanji s'était empourpré. Ce satané loup avait de ces idées mal placées… Le jeune homme eut un frisson en imaginant la douleur. Non ! Il fallait qu'il se sorte ça de la tête.

Une fois la pâte dans le moule, il la fit envoyer à la cuisson. Il menaça Jabura de multiples fois tout en repoussant ses tentatives. Il allait finir par lui planter son talon dans le crâne à force. Souiller l'antre sacré qu'était une cuisine ! C'était bien un rustre pour ne pas comprendre une chose aussi élémentaire.

La pâte commençait tout juste à se durcir et à gonfler lorsque Sanji sortit le gâteau du four. Il le reposa sur le comptoir.

― Pourquoi tu…

― Il faut mettre le cœur du gâteau maintenant comme ça, je pourrai remettre le reste de la pâte, elle ne se mélangera pas à la gelée et la dissimulera.

Sanji était diabolique. Ce cœur citronné passera pour une agréable surprise et cette blague ne deviendrait que plus grandiose ! Jabura et Sanji semblaient être fait pour s'entendre si on voyait les choses de ce côté. Comme si cet instant de complicité les rapprochait sur un autre plan. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus dans cette tour.

Jabura s'ôta toutes ces mièvreries de la tête.

Le cuisinier installa la gelée dans le centre creux du gâteau grâce au piston à décorer, mit les dernières gouttes de pâte, replaça le bout du gâteau qu'il avait soigneusement découpé et renvoya le tout dans le four. Après trente minutes de longue attente, le gâteau était prêt à être envoyé. En attendant, après avoir essuyé des dizaines de refus de la part du coq, Jabura s'était assoupi durant tout le temps de cuisson.

― Ah… Kalifa n'aime pas le citron, se souvint-il en regardant la pâtisserie.

― J'ai prévu autre chose pour Kalifa-chan, assura Sanji. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse partie de ta petite farce. Elle aime le chocolat ?

Jabura se contenta d'opiner, assez surpris. La jeune femme l'avait laissé à moitié mort et il arrivait à être prévenant envers elle ? L'assassin ne savait pas si Sanji était niais au point de pardonner ou s'il était masochiste dans le fond. Il ne pouvait pas se prononcer à ce sujet.

― Plus sérieusement Jabura, pourquoi tu veux absolument mettre du somnifère ? Tu ne peux pas être plus complaisant avec tes collègues ? Moi je m'en tape, ils ont fait du mal à Robin-chan néanmoins…

― Bah ! Faut bien qu'ils sachent que je peux les emmerder même à distance. Une petite blague de temps à autre, surtout si cela leur permet de piquer un petit somme, ça ne fais de mal à personne. Tu mens mal coquelet, tu es très content d'y avoir participé.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre mais rien à faire, il eut un sourire éclatant.

― Oui. C'est amusant. Il faudra le refaire.

― Il faudra surtout trouver une autre combine.

L'air malicieux du cuisinier le rendit encore plus séduisant, Jabura était obligé de l'avouer. Deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un. L'homme-loup pourrait faire passer ce gâteau pour l'une des spécialités d'une île qu'il avait visité.

De cette façon, berner des assassins professionnels semblait être un jeu d'enfant.

\*/

Là, pour une fois, je dois dois avouer que je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre.

**Petit note** : le lien entre le chapitre et son titre est double. Cela arrive de temps à autre.

Bien, merci à vous d'être passé, laissez une review et à une prochaine fois !


	10. Plus jamais !

Rating : K

Ndla : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cette idée m'est venue... Ah si ! En me disant ce que cela pourrait donner si Jabura et Sanji se considérait comme un couple. Par contre, le cheminement... Parfois, il ne faut pas trop chercher à savoir.

**\*/**

**Plus jamais !**

― Alors, que se passe t-il cette fois ?

Sanji explosa, anticipant sur l'homme-loup confortablement installé à côté de lui qui levait les yeux au plafond, exaspéré.

― Il se passe qu'il fait passer son passe-temps avant notre relation ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour…

― J'ai accepté qu'il ait un tel… hobby mais je suis navré, c'est manquer de maturité !

― Dis donc coquelet, tu pousses pas un peu le bouchon ? Et ta cuisine alors ?

― Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je fais cela pour mes nakama ! Je ne tue aucun être humain en préparant une soupe.

― Tu vas pas me dire qu'en tant que pirate t'as jamais buté personne durant un pillage.

― Que dalle ! On pille pas nous !

― Tu ne t'amuses même pas ! Heureusement que je suis là histoire de te faire connaître le sens du mot "plaisir".

Sanji se tourna vers Jabura, son œil bleu pétillant de colère. Le trentenaire se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être loupé un ou deux avertissements.

― Vous voyez ? C'est ce que je disais la dernière fois ! Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi !

― Je pige rien à ces trucs de bonne femme par contre toi tu…

― S'il vous plait, n'utilisez pas le "tu".

Jabura lança un regard presque bovin vers le thérapeute. Il faisait comment lui maintenant ?

― Tu…

― Le "tu" est accusateur, utilisez le "je".

― Tu-

― "Je".

Jabura haussa les sourcils.

― "je" vas te faire foutre ?

Moment de silence. Sanji eut un long soupir indigné.

― Quand je vous disais qu'il était complètement con.

L'homme, un quadragénaire aux lunettes rectangulaires et aux verres épais, eut un regard consterné vers l'homme-loup. Sanji croisa les bras et se rencogna dans son fauteuil avec un petit "pff" suffisant, jambes et bras croisés. Jabura fut effaré. C'était lui ou…

― J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à moi. Je dois toujours tout faire pour toi, à chaque fois. Tu viens, tu prends et tu repars. J'ai des sentiments au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

― Vous ne lui dites rien quand il utilise votre "tu" accusateur ?

L'homme braqua son regard placide quelques secondes sur Jabura puis rajouta quelques lignes à ses notes. Jabura avait l'impression de se battre à 1 contre 2 et c'était déplaisant. De plus, une sensation désagréable ne le quittait plus. Rien qu'à écouter Sanji… à le voir agir. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

― Il ne parle pas de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pense. J'angoisse, moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir alors, forcément, je suis sur les nerfs et je réponds par l'agressivité. La communication ne passe plus.

― Arrête coquelet ! C'est des trucs de femmelette que…

Il se stoppa net. Mais oui. C'était ça !

― Là ! Quand je vous disais qu'il était toujours dans l'hostilité !

― Je constate, je constate.

Jabura eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord, il avait éliminé bon nombre de personnes plus ou moins coupables mais là... Où était passé son coquelet revanchard et vaniteux ?

Sanji passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et rejeta quelques mèches en arrière. A la manière d'une…

― J'en ai assez que tu me repousses. C'est agir en égoïste, je souffre de cette situation et si tu ne fais rien, tu peux être certain que je fais mes valises et repars chez ma mère !

― AAAAAAAH !

Un cri. Il se redressa sur le lit, en sueur et haletant. L'assassin parcourut la chambre plongée dans la pénombre du regard. Pas de thérapeute, pas de fauteuil, pas de notes. Sanji était allongé à côté, dormant paisiblement. Il le secoua, tremblant, après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet.

― Hé coquelet !

Le cuisinier eut un geste d'impatience et sa tête tourna vers l'homme-loup.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

― … T'as pas envie qu'on parle considération, sentiments, attention… ?

Sanji l'observa comme si Jabura était devenu cinglé puis fronça les sourcils et prit les draps pour s'en recouvrir.

― Vas te faire voir !

Jabura posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune pirate qui commença à se dire que le jeter par la fenêtre était une excellente idée.

― Sanji ?

― Quoi encore ?

Deux secondes de latence.

― Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de gonzesse hier soir. Je ne le referais plus jamais !

Sanji s'allongea sur le dos, le seul œil visible plissé, scrutant le visage de Jabura comme s'il allait lui rire au nez. Il était sérieux.

― J'accepte tes excuses… Si tu me fous la paix.

Rassuré pour une mystérieuse raison, Jabura éteignit la lampe et attira Sanji contre lui. Le cuisinier frémit lorsque le corps bouillant de l'assassin se plaqua contre le sien.

Cette nuit n'était pas vraiment ordinaire. Et jamais il en sut les raisons exactes. Néanmoins Sanji eut un sourire. Dingue que Jabura ait un éclair de conscience de temps en temps. C'était aussi surprenant qu'agréable !

D'un autre côté...

― Dis-moi, ta mère est encore vivante ?

... Il y avait des choses qui ne changeait jamais.

\*/

Ouiiiii c'est du grand n'importe quoi... Mais c'est mon recueil, je fais ce que je veux ! *BAF*

Pardon pour cette raison bateau... Merci d'être passé, laissez une review si l'envie vous prend... ou même si elle ne vous prend pas !


	11. Sucre

Rating : K +

Ndla : L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, en cuisinant. Je devrais peut-être arrêter, la cuisine me donne trop d'inspiration... Et après plus moyen de faire autre chose qu'écrire. Et puis je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, les titres et moi, ça fait 13. Alors ne vous étonnez pas [ou plus] de ces titres pas très festifs mais je suis à mon maximum. Ou presque. Oui c'est de la mauvaise foi pure et simple mais... mais rien du tout en fait. Je devrais vous laisser lire maintenant. Non mais c'est pas comme si je tirais un mot d'un chapeau en me disant "tient, je vais écrire à partir de ce mot". J'ai même pas cette excuse. Je suis juste nulle pour les titres.

Je vais arrêter de m'enfoncer et vous laissez lire.

\*/

**Sucre**

Jabura se surprenait à rêvasser en observant Sanji de dos. Ses pensées étaient à quelques pièces de là, dans la chambre du cuisinier. Vers le lit mais n'était-ce pas assez évident ?

Cette odeur sucrée lui mettait l'eau à la bouche…

Elle emplissait toute la cuisine, imprégnait les vêtements, la peau du cuisinier qui goûtait ses plats. Mordant dans une brioche, dans un beignet au glaçage coloré, dans une tartelette aux fraises... Ces bonnes choses aussi appétissantes que leur créateur... L'assassin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir dans ses conditions. Il pouvait se consoler en le dévorant du regard, se disant qu'il lui ferait payer son manque d'attention plus tard.

Bon. S'il devait être un tant soit peu honnête, il s'impatientait. Qu'il lui fasse goûter !

― Tu comptes me faire poireauter encore longtemps ?

Sanji se tourna à demi vers lui avec cet air espiègle que détestait et adorait l'homme-loup. Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens...

― Pourquoi tu crois que je prends mon temps ? Tu as bien tenu ce coup-ci mais au final, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de râler.

― Tu le fais exprès aussi…

Ce sourire arrogant était la preuve éclatante du sadisme sans limite de Sanji envers l'assassin. Ce dernier eut un grondement sourd qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du cuisinier qui se concentra sur ses préparations. Ses nakama avant tout ! Jabura le savait et, bien qu'une part de lui se demandait comment on pouvait s'attacher à un tel équipage de cinglés, il éprouvait de la frustration.

Il se leva, contournant le comptoir. L'hôtel était très fréquemment vide en ce moment. Sanji lui avait expliqué que Nami et les autres faisaient leur course et, la cité étant assez grande et complexe pour des étrangers, il leur fallait pas mal de temps pour canaliser Luffy et Chopper et retrouver Zoro. Sans oublier que Nami était toujours en quête de vêtements au rabais. Désireux de faire plaisir à ses déesses, Sanji restait pour veiller sur leurs affaires. L'arrivée du grand-père de Luffy leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient rester vigilants.

De plus, Sanji devait s'occuper du dîner et cela prenait un temps fou de préparer de la nourriture pour cinquante alors qu'ils n'était que sept. Luffy comptait pour 43 ce qui était un score non définitif.

Sans oublier les fêtes improvisées…

Jabura avait distraitement écouté. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de réellement important, c'était que son coq était disponible et qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser sans problème. La nuit, ses visites étaient de courtes durées et il ne pouvait pas rester.

Bon là, Sanji lui tapait sur les nerfs à ignorer que Jabura avait aussi des besoins à combler.

Vif, il attrapa le cuisinier par la taille avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de se décaler. Il attira le corps tant désiré contre le sien. Sanji protesta.

Jabura ne comprit pas la première fois. Parler alors qu'on venait de mordre dans une pêche, ce n'était pas recommandé si on voulait parler distinctement.

― Alors comme ça on dit pas non ?

Le cuisinier termina en quatrième vitesse sa bouchée et explosa.

― Dégage de là avant que je ne t'y oblige !

― Je ne pense pas que tu ne sois en position de répliquer.

De son genou, il força les jambes de Sanji à s'écarter. Le visage du jeune pirate s'empourpra et il se débattit. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit dans une cuisine.

― Tu me gaves Jabura !

― T'es loin d'être aussi rondouillet qu'une oie, coquelet ! nota l'homme-loup avec un petit rire.

Le saisissant d'une main par le menton, il l'obligea à relever la tête vers la sienne, la tournant sans aller plus loin que ce qu'autorisait la flexibilité des cervicales.

Une goutte de jus de pêche roulait jusqu'au menton du cuisinier. Il craqua. Trop c'était trop.

Il se recula puis se pencha vers le visage du pirate. Sa langue captura la gouttelette, suivant le sillon sucrée jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres là où avait échoué un reste de glaçage. Sanji s'était figé, son corps bouillant autant que celui de Jabura. Il s'était laissé aller contre lui sans en avoir conscience. Le jeune homme avait eu le souffle coupé durant ces quelques secondes. Il était vraiment étrange de voir que l'homme-loup pouvait éviter d'être brusque. Il pouvait faire des efforts au final !

Pour le moment, l'idée de le lui faire remarquer était à des kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Jabura mordit la lèvre inférieure du cuisinier avec une douceur incongrue. L'assassin perçut le frisson qui parcouru le corps du pirate. Les mains de ce dernier, posées sur celles de Jabura pour les repousser initialement, les guidèrent jusque sous sa chemise.

― Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien faire ici. rappela narquoisement l'homme-loup.

― La ferme et embrasse-moi, répliqua le chef cuisinier. T'as intérêt à en profiter, c'est tout ce que tu auras pour cet après-midi.

Jabura obéit, fondant sur les lèvres offertes. Sanji lui avait bien spécifié pour cet après-midi. Ils allaient donc bien s'amuser ce soir !

Tout ça grâce à un peu de sucre… L'assassin reviendrait pour voir son coq préféré cuisiner si cela devait déboucher sur de telles propositions !

\*/

La cuisine devient elle aussi une grande source d'inspiration. Ce qui est assez logique.

Et oui, j'arrange l'histoire à ma façon. A votre plus grand dan. Mais ça me plait alors tant piiiiiiis !... Depuis quand je suis aussi sûr de moi ?

Bref, coupons court aux divagations d'une effrayante auteur. Je vous dis à la prochaine cher lecteur et laissez une review, c'est jamais de trop.


	12. No way !

**No way !**

Jabura s'en voulait. Vraiment. Quelle idée de sortir avec le coq sur cette satané île !

― Je te préviens poulet, tu gardes ça, je me tire.

L'œil du jeune pirate étincela, malicieux. Il prit dans ses bras l'objet de dégoût de l'homme-loup.

― T'es pathétique, répliqua Sanji. Il ne va pas te sauter dessus.

Le cuisinier le serra contre lui, à la grande horreur de l'assassin qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il tremblait de rage intérieurement parce qu'il savait que le blondinet le faisait exprès.

― Ne l'écoutes pas, il est trop méchant ! poursuivit Sanji, presque enfantin dans sa manière de parler. Tu n'es pas « ça », t'es un adorable petit être vivant. Je devrais te ramener auprès de ta maman.

― Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu vas chercher dans l'annuaire ?

Sanji le foudroya du regard puis son attention se reporta sur l'être tremblotant dans ses bras. La décision fut sans appel.

― Tant pis pour toi. Je le garde ce chaton.

Jabura avait-il besoin de préciser qu'il ne pouvait blairer aucun félin ?

\*/

Bien. Bien bien bien. Court n'est-ce pas ? A chaque fois que j'imagine Sanji et un chat, c'est forcément trop chou. C'est inévitable. Au grand désespoir d'un canidé.

A la prochaine fois !


	13. Couch

Rating : M

Ndla : Oui, parfois, il m'arrive de mettre le titre en anglais pour sauver les apparence... Je sais, c'est pas terrible. Don't judge !

\*/

**Couch**

― T'es chiant comme louveteau…

L'intonation n'y était pas. Il le savait tout les deux mais cela n'empêchait pas Sanji d'être sincère. A moitié.

Le pirate avait l'impression d'étouffer avec toute cette chaleur. Jabura, grondant en entendant l'un des surnoms ridicules dont l'affublait le jeune homme, mordit franchement. Ses crocs étaient à deux doigts de percer la peau pour entrer dans la chair tendre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le corps bloqué sous lui sur le canapé eut un sursaut. Réponse somme toute naturelle à une douleur aussi vive que fugace.

Le gémissement qu'entendit Jabura était-il de douleur ou de plaisir ? L'homme-loup pariait que ce devait être un mixte des deux au vue de cette lueur qu'il entrevit dans l'œil mi-clos du cuisinier.

Frissonnant au énième passage de la langue de Jabura sur sa peau, une idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Sanji qui eut un grand sourire. Comme des petites bulles, les hypothèses fusaient et il ne put se retenir.

Il partit dans un fou rire.

Jabura fut déconcerté. Cela pouvait être compréhensible. On ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction quand on voulait faire passer son coq à la casserole.

― Et c'est moi le chieur dans l'affaire ? s'indigna l'homme-loup.

Sanji se tordait de rire

― Je suis désolé, je… je pensais à…

Il s'immobilisa, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle pour s'exprimer… Avant de repartir de plus belle. Son peu de patience épuisé, Jabura se remit sur les genoux et empoigna Sanji par les pans de la chemise ouverte d'une main pour le redresser et l'autre saisit le jeune homme par la mâchoire. Effet réussit, il passa du rire à la colère.

― Tu vas te calmer sinon tu peux t'asseoir sur tes projets.

― Qui était en train de faire une chose parfaitement tue l'amour ?

Pof ! Sanji eut un sourire.

― Oh ça…

Il se mordit les joues.

― Je me demandais quand se finissait la saison des amours chez les loups. Histoire de savoir quand tu me ficheras la paix !

Et il était partit. Jabura l'ayant lâché sous le coup de la surprise, Sanji chut sur le canapé en se tenant les côtes. Il marqua un temps de pause.

― C'est pour affirmer ta possession si tu me lèches autant ?

Et Jabura l'avait de nouveau perdu. L'assassin était complètement largué. Il se demandait s'il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aussi indulgent avec ce coq hautain.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sanji en avait une autre en réserve, du genre : « Ta queue se lève et remue quand tu es content si je me souviens bien... » Celle-là, il la gardait pour lui. Non seulement c'était vulgaire mais Jabura l'aurait vraiment eut mauvaise. Le cuisinier aurait eut droit à un retour de bâton désagréable. Ou plutôt douloureux. Sans jeu de mot douteux.

― Excuse-moi, c'est le documentaire de l'autre fois qui vient de me revenir.

― Tu sais que tu vas me le payer ?

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup comme ça…

― Tu sais que ce serait un miracle si tu pouvais marcher demain ?

― Tu vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir pour deux petites questions ?

Plus une remarque sarcastique. On n'était plus à une parole près.

― … Tu sais que j'ai envie de te tuer là ?

Sanji eut le petit sourire rusé que redoutait Jabura. Passant ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'assassin, galopant, l'homme-loup fut paralysé. Comment lui en vouloir ? Ils ne se battaient pas à armes égales !

Le jeune homme le poussa pour qu'il se rallonge sur le canapé et l'assassin pesta en s'apercevant que le pirate prenait l'avantage.

― Je crois que tu t'es fais avoir, fit remarquer victorieusement Sanji.

― Sois pas si sûr de toi, rien ne dis qu'il n'y aura pas de second round.

― Mais tu admets avoir perdu celui-là.

Jabura soupira avec agacement. Il ne le supportait pas quand son arrogance arrivait à un tel point... Néanmoins, il devait lui accorder ça, il avait des doigts de fée. Ces dernières étaient à la recherche de plus de sensation, cherchant à soumettre l'homme-loup à la volonté de leur propriétaire. Le cuisinier mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de l'assassin, sachant que les dernières barrières disparaîtrait.

Finalement, un canapé suffisait amplement pour leurs ébats... et leurs disputes.

\*/

Cette idée m'est venue en relisant "Wolf Naturally". Je ne me reconnais jamais dans la vulgarité. Oui bon, y a pire, je parle généralité. Pourtant, je ne suis pas une personne très raffinée. Sauf en cuisine mais disons que c'est l'exception. La cuisine est un havre de paix. Bref.

Merci à vous d'être encore là pour lire. Je remercie tout particulièrement MogowKo et Shina-ariz.

Laissez une review si vous êtes pris d'une soudaine compassion pour l'auteure que je suis et à une prochaine fois !


	14. Cock

Rating : K  
Ndla : Encore un ficlet qui est né dans une cuisine et qui se passe dans une cuisine... C'est officiel, je devrais passer moins de temps à cuisiner... Ouais mais cuisiner et écrire, ce sont mes principaux passe-temps pour m'évader... Bon, j'ai pas le choix. Je vais continuer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**Cock**

Jabura se glissa dans l'hôtel après avoir risqué un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun membre de la Galley-La ne traînait dans le coin. Il avait trouvé_ le_ passage pour arriver jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse. Il avait besoin de sa dose de coke... Enfin de coq*.

Il passa par la fenêtre ouverte et ce fut sans une once de crainte ou d'hésitation qu'il entra dans l'hôtel. Direction : la cuisine.

A petits pas prudents, il s'approcha de la porte et se pencha sur la gauche pour voir ce que faisait le jeune pirate, le dos tourné.

Puis, en reconnaissant le plat…

― Oh mon dieu ! Coquelet, poses ça !

Sanji se tourna vers lui, la fourchette et l'aliment embroché à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Regard naviguant entre Jabura et la fourchette. L'air effaré et sérieux de l'assassin le convainquit de se mettre en alerte.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Contaminé par l'angoisse visible de l'homme-loup, Sanji lâcha la fourchette et pivota complètement vers Jabura. Ce dernier enlaça le cuisinier pour le rassurer.

Cela aurait peut-être dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sanji.

― Ouf ! On était à deux doigts de la catastrophe ! Heureusement que je suis là.

― Ok mais… J'ai échappé à quoi ?

― Comment ? Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? La faim t'aveugle à ce point ?

L'angoisse disparaissait, le jeune cuisinier était de plus en plus perdu. Ce qui fit qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ce coup-ci.

Jabura le saisit par les épaules et, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

― Bougre d'inconscient, t'as bien failli devenir cannibale !

L'œil écarquillé, Sanji ne comprit pas de suite où il voulait en venir… Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son attention portée sur le coq au vin qu'il s'apprêtait à goûter, un éclair de lucidité passa dans son esprit.

― … Dégage.

― C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Super ! Je pensais que tu m'aurais sauté au cou et…

― Dégage. Je vais t'apprendre à crier au loup moi !

― Ha ! Pas mal celle-là, tu deviens fort pour utiliser les idiom…

― CASSE-TOI !

Jabura bondit en arrière, évitant un couteau à pain qui passa près de son oreille et sortit avec un ricanement. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard mais il lui était impossible de passer à côté d'une occasion en or pour taquiner Sanji !

\*/

*Haha ! Coke/Coq !… Bref.

J'espère que ce ficlet vous aura plu, vous aura fait sourire et que vous avez passé un joyeux noël !

A très vite cher lecteur !


	15. Wear it

Rating : K

Ndla : Là, je dois l'avouer, l'idée en elle-même est farfelue et l'objet qui me l'a inspiré est... inattendu. Pour moi. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

Bonne chance !

\*/

**Wear it**

― Hé Sanji ! Ramène tes jolies fesses par ici !

L'intéressé sortit de la salle de bain, contrarié. Pour une fois qu'il faisait le mur en douce pour aller dans l'hôtel de Jabura, ce satané loup-garou devenait désagréable ! Le cuisinier allait finir par le défigurer une bonne fois pour toute.

― J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne raison pour être aussi discourtois !

Sanji vit de la fourberie dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de l'assassin. Une petite minute... Depuis quand ce dégénéré l'appelait par son prénom ?

― Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je mets des plombes à me débarrasser de ton pantalon.

… Bon. Il était supposé hocher la tête là ? Sentant une veine battre à plein régime sur sa tempe, Sanji le laissa poursuivre.

― Il est trop serré, ta ceinture est mal fichue et…

― C'est une ceinture tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. C'est juste que t'arrive jamais à te maîtriser pour la défaire normalement.

― Bref. C'est trop pénible de passer deux heures à l'enlever pour que tu passes à la casserole.

Sanji devait-il préciser qu'il n'avait jamais recherché le moindre signe de raffinement chez Jabura ?

― Mais j'ai trouvé une solution !

― Tu acceptes de me laisser prendre le dessus plus souvent ?

― Tu peux toujours rêver ! Nos bagarres n'auraient plus de raison d'être sinon.

Un point pour lui. Le cuisinier croisa les bras sur son torse et, sentant venir une ânerie presque aussi grosse que celles que Luffy avait coutume de sortir, Sanji haussa les épaules. Jabura ne brillait pas par ses idées de génie.

― J'ai donc décidé que tu porteras ceci !

Tendant le bras fièrement, il vit le visage du jeune pirate pâlir, l'œil s'écarquiller d'horreur plus que de surprise. Non. Jabura était en train de lui faire une blague néanmoins, il était en train d'en douter. Le visage sérieux de l'homme-loup le désespérait.

― Tu plaisantes j'espère.

― Bien sûr que non ! Avec ça, hop, suffit de soulever.

Toujours cette même délicatesse... Pourquoi Sanji avait l'impression de protester alors que cette conversation était absurde ?

― Je crois que tu te trompes sur un point. Je ne vais pas mettre ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je vais savoir à l'avance si c'est toi ou moi qui…

― Peu importe. C'est pratique dans les deux sens.

Sanji se recula, le pied prêt à frapper si l'homme-loup devenait trop entreprenant ou s'il tentait de l'attraper.

― Va. Crever.

Toute épouvante dissipée, le jeune homme redevint sérieux et campa sur ses positions. Il ajouta :

― Je ne suis pas un travesti ! Tes trucs de tordu, tu les gardes pour quelqu'un d'autre !

― Mais ce n'est pas question de ça ! C'est…

― Tu te fous de moi. Ta jupe, tu peux t'en débarrasser. Sinon je la brûle et toi avec !

Soudainement, Jabura eut un grand éclat de rire. Un rire si tonitruant que Sanji se demanda s'il n'avait pas définitivement pété une durite.

― Tu crois que je suis assez cinglé ? J'ai déjà l'impression de me faire une gonzesse alors avec ou sans cette jupe, je vois pas trop la différence.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. Tremblant de fureur, le jeune pirate se jeta sur un homme-loup mort de rire. L'assassin se promit de passer un cran au-dessus la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

_2 ans plus tard…_

― NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il fallait qu'il le sème ! Il avait le reste de l'équipage à retrouver sur l'archipel. Et puis… il avait…

― Allez coquelet ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends ton retour !

― Cassez-vous, toi et ta robe ! Plus jamais ça tu m'entends ?

― Pour fêter ton nouveau look !

― JAMAIS !

Non. Jabura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanji avait si peur de cette petite robe rose. Lui qui s'attendait à une colère qui le ferait hurler de rire. Maintenant, il devait le poursuivre pour pouvoir fêter leur retrouvaille d'une manière plus chaleureuse.

C'était pas gagné.

\*/

*déprime* Un regard sur ma vieille robe de bal, j'ai revu les quelques épisodes où on voit notre pauvre Sanji être la proie de ces horribles travestis... Pouf ! L'idée m'est venue. Je suis aussi horrible que Jabura.

Heu... Comment vous convaincre de laissez une review là-dessus ?... Impossible !

A la prochaine !


	16. Pas ça !

Rating : K

Ndla : Bonjour à vous et bravo pour être parvenue jusqu'ici. Si vous lisez ces lignes, pas de doute, vous êtes devenue une fan du Sanji x Jabura. Je vous invite à emprunter la sortie si vous êtes prise d'une panique à cette annonce en vous remerciant d'être passée !

Pour celles qui sont restées, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce ficlet !

**\*/**

**Pas ça !**

Sanji était perplexe. Jabura était venu sans le surprendre, ce qui était une source de méfiance en soi, et avec eut… un sourire tendre. La semelle prête à frapper, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui sorte une moquerie, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il s'attendait même à ce que l'homme-loup se jette sur lui.

Bref, à… à peu près n'importe quoi puisque l'assassin était quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

Puis… Le drame.

Jabura se jeta à ses pieds, agenouillé, le bras tendu, paume ouverte vers le plafond.

― Je suis ébaudi ! Ta présence réchauffe mon cœur, tes yeux céruléen, ta peau éburnée m'ont terriblement manqués. Ta présence dans une pièce en fait mon Eden, mon Elysée. Je suis en émoi en pensant que je puisse gâcher ces instants passé à tes côtés. Ce ne peut être que l'amour qui est l'enfant d'une telle crainte.

Le cuisinier se demanda fugitivement si l'assommer avec la poêle qui était sur le comptoir derrière lui était une option. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans cette tête pleine de machination et de calcul en tout genre ?

― Si c'est une farce, elle est de très mauvais goût. Fit le jeune pirate, menaçant.

Jabura parut sincèrement étonné. Vu qu'il arrivait à imiter le sérieux le plus formel, Sanji préféra rester dans le doute.

― Je serai marri que mes épanchements fussent l'objet de tant d'animosité de ta part si je ne savais pas que mon inclination était réciproque.

Et il repartait dans son délire…

― Jabura, t'as plutôt intérêt à arrêter ce petit jeu. Tu es ridicule.

― Il m'arrive d'être matois, il est vrai, voir même méphistophélique néanmoins pourquoi est-ce que mes paroles ce serait que mignardises ?

Sanji ouvrit la bouche… et la referma. Trois fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ? Le cuisinier avait tendance à prôner une technique* très simple.

― Merde. Ça te va là ?

En général, ça collait avec tout.

Ces paroles soutenues dans la bouche de ce type… C'était tout sauf naturel ! C'était l'antithèse par excellence !

Jabura haussa les sourcils, lui lançant un regard qui valait toutes les réprimandes qu'il aurait pu formuler. Le cuisinier se reprit.

A Water Seven, on fait comme les… Water Seveniens**. Même si Jabura ne venait pas de cette île, c'était une quasi-certitude.

― Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tout ceci n'est pas que... heu… blandices ?

― Ce serait blasphémer ton nom alors qu'il est l'objet de toute mon attention !

Jabura se remit sur ses pieds, saisissant le cuisinier par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Les prunelles d'obsidienne étaient animées par une flamme que Sanji pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

― Trèves de babil, je te montrerai que je ne suis point un myrmidon. Par ce bras d'airain, je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette nuit où luxure et volupté seront maître-mots. Tu m'accorderas tout ton crédit le matin même, assuré que je ne fais pas la chattemite.

Sanji se fit la réflexion que, même s'il avait du vocabulaire, il allait avoir besoin d'un dico.

― C'est que de la jactance ! Lâcha t-il, plein de défi.

Abasourdi par ses propres paroles, Sanji paniqua. Mince, il commençait à prendre le pli ! Ils entraient dans la quatrième dimension. Celle où n'importe quoi pouvait arriver !

― Rassure-toi, la joliesse de tes traits m'éblouit mais pas au point de monter une machination pour t'emmener au septième ciel. J'aurai ton consentement aisément.

Le cuisinier n'avait plus la volonté de tempérer les ardeurs de l'homme-loup. Pourtant… les lèvres de Sanji eurent un pli amer en se rappelant de tout ce qu'il avait dû subir.

― A ma souvenance, t'étais plus salace quand tu venais me voir. Sans ambages quoi. Il t'arrive quoi là ?

L'homme-loup l'observa, pensif, avant de répliquer.

― Tu es bien sourcilleux et c'est aussi ce qui me plait chez toi. Je te promets donc de te faire oublier ces doutes surannés à notre sujet, belle sylphide***.

_Que… Quoi ?_ Il n'y avait qu'une réaction fasse à ça.

― AAAAH !

― Hé coquelet, la ferme !

Sanji se réveilla, secoué comme un prunier par un assassin qui cachait son inquiétude par la mauvaise humeur. Conséquence de son réveil brutal.

Lui et Jabura sur le canapé… ça lui revenait maintenant. Machinalement, Sanji repoussa l'homme-loup qui était au-dessus de lui.

― Dis donc, louveteau, tu ne pourrais pas être plus délic…

Il se figea net, horrifié par ce qui avait été supposé être un rêve mais qui s'était révélé être un véritable cauchemar. Jamais Sanji n'aurait cru cela possible.

― Tu sais ce que veux dire méphistophélique ? Mignardise ?

Jabura haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce crétin de coq ?

― Non et j'm'en branle. Pourquoi ?

Tout cela… n'avait été qu'une coquecigrue. Contre toute attente, Sanji était soulagé.

Prenant le visage de l'assassin entre ses mains, son regard se planta dans le sien, si grave que Jabura commença à avoir un petit pincement au cœur par l'appréhension.

― Ne changes jamais compris ?

― Heu… Ok mais…

― Jamais !

L'assassin opina du chef, laissant tomber l'idée même d'insister pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu agiter son coq. Les bras de Sanji retombèrent sur le canapé et Jabura eut tout le loisir de s'affaler sur lui pour se rendormir.

A souhaiter trop fort, cela s'était retourné contre lui.

\*/

* Je vous recommande cette technique, moi même je l'utilises pour me sortir de certaines situations pénibles.

** Oui, ça n'existe pas. Nous le savons tous les deux, cher lecteur, mais vous savez aussi que je n'ai jamais de bonnes excuses pour de telles inventions.

***Oui, sylphide, c'est bien pour les femmes gracieuses et légères. D'où le choc de Sanji…

Cette idée m'est venue en m'interrogeant sur le cauchemar que pourrai faire à propos de Jabura. Moi, personnellement, je ne le vois pas tenir un tel langage. Après, c'est mon opinion. Je le vois assez rustre dans sa façon d'être. Comparé au raffinement de Sanji, c'est le jour et la nuit.

Enfin, nous devons nous quitter ici. Ce ficlet sera le dernier de ce recueil... pour cette année ! [haha ! Vous y avez cru n'est-ce pas ?... Je suis désolée]

Bonne année à vous et à l'année prochaine !... Oui, c'est nul mais je l'ai jamais faite avant aujourd'hui.


	17. Almost

Rating : K

Ndla : Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que ce ficlet, bouclé depuis deux semaines, n'est posté que maintenant ? Je deviens de plus en plus étourdie...

Bien, cet oubli est donc corrigé alors... Bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**Almost**

Sanji en avait des sueurs froides. Son attention était braquée sur cet objet et pourtant il devait tout faire pour éviter d'y penser. Dans son équipage, il y avait trop de personnes qui étaient dotés d'un excellent sens de l'observation. Lui le premier.

Respiration sereine, visage marquant l'indifférence la plus totale. Soutenir le regard énigmatique de Robin dans ces conditions lui semblait être le challenge le plus difficile qu'on lui ait demandé de faire. Il aurait encore préféré faire le funambule au-dessus d'une rivière pleine de crocodile plutôt que ça.

Il irait réclamer réparation auprès de l'intéressé une fois cette torture terminée.

― Tu es sûr Sanji-kun ? s'enquit Nami. Tu ne sors quasiment jamais.

― C'est un bonheur pour moi de rester et de préparer vos encas et vos repas, lumineuses déesses ! s'emballa la cuisinier qui mobilisa toute sa conviction dans ce faux argument.

L'œil en cœur, l'air niais si soudainement de mise, la navigatrice lâcha l'affaire et se dit qu'elle préférait ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes. Elle l'aimait bien mais en mode _in love_, il était tout bonnement insupportable.

Zoro fut lui aussi de sortie, refusant de rester seul avec le cuisinier. Usopp et Chopper baby-sittaient* et étaient de ce fait obligé d'accompagner Luffy dans sa quête d'aventure à l'extérieur.

Robin adressa à Sanji un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir de l'hôtel. Le cœur battant et menaçant de s'arrêter à cause de cette suractivité prolongée mêlé à l'angoisse, le jeune pirate se releva, attendit et tendit l'oreille. Une fois ses compagnons assez loin, il se planta devant le canapé et lui assena quelques coups de pieds.

― C'est la dernière fois t'entends ?

Un grognement lui répondit et il comprit qu'il aurait besoin d'un coup de main. Glissant ses mains sous le canapé, il le souleva et laissa la cause de son angoisse en sortir. Il lâcha le meuble qui chut lourdement sur le plancher avec un gros bruit sourd.

―Dernière fois que tu viens à l'improviste, reprit Sanji.

― J'avais compris la première fois poulet !

Sanji le regarda s'épousseter, le dessous du canapé n'étant pas un endroit systématiquement nettoyé.

― On était à deux doigts ! explosa le cuisinier. Ce détail mérite qu'on s'y penche plus de deux secondes.

― Non ! J'ai saisi, je t'écouterai à l'avenir.

Sanji était agréablement étonné, et ne put dissimuler plus longtemps son bonheur. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Que Jabura soit aussi peu combatif, cela ne pouvait que signifier que le pirate avait gagné. Petite victoire mais elle restait savoureuse. Si il cédait sur tel détail, Sanji pourrait, à l'avenir, avoir le dessus sur d'autres sujets. Sur d'autres domaines.

Ça, c'était jouissif.

― Parfait. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à te montrer qu'un canapé est plus utile quand on s'allonge dessus plutôt qu'en dessous.

L'assassin fut surpris, se demandant si cette proposition sortait vraiment de la bouche du maître-coq. Ce dernier ajouta, après avoir examiné de plus près la tenue de l'homme-loup :

― Mais tu passes par la case « douche » avant.

Oh… Pas grave ! Jabura allait trouver un moyen pour que Sanji l'y accompagne.

_N'empêche…_ songea le cuisinier embarqué plus ou moins contre son gré, _on a eu chaud._

Il avait trouvé cela excitant mais... ce détail, il le garderait pour lui.

\*/

*j'invente des verbes sur commande. Même si j'ai la sensation que je ne suis pas la seule à le conjuguer...

Bien, sur ce, je vous assure que je reviendrais vite pour d'autres OS.

Laissez une review et bonne journée !


	18. Nearly

Rating : T

Ndla : Huuuum... Pour celui-là aussi, sa naissance est un parfait mystère. Une association d'idée, encore et toujours, mélangé à du Sanji x Jabura. J'ai un mixeur efficace. Ou pas. A vous de voir en fait. Comme d'habitude !

Je ne m'étend pas davantage, bonne lecture !

\*/

**Nearly**

Jabura avait pourtant réuni toutes les conditions pour parvenir à ses fins.

Bon, soit, il était venu en retard. Il avait bu une bière… ou deux avant de venir le voir. Il s'était très vite fait pardonner.

Il avait réussi à l'allonger sur le lit, le dominant avec les quelques difficultés habituelles. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Il avait fini par réussir à la convaincre.

Pour une fois, il s'était maîtrisé. A grand peine mais il avait déboutonné le gilet et la chemise de Sanji sans les déchiqueter. Il avait utilisé la méthode conventionnelle, les mains tremblantes par l'impatience.

Sanji avait consenti, à ce moment-là, que l'assassin avait le droit d'être remercié pour cette gentille attention. Les baisers brûlants, les caresses empressées s'alternaient et il était devenu évident que le cuisinier n'irait pas contre les désirs de Jabura. Un petit miracle en soit parce que ce n'était pas gagné.

Autrement dit, il allait passer à la casserole totalement consentant. Il aurait un coq cuit à point* ! Les mains de Jabura s'activaient déjà pour faire descendre le pantalon.

Puis, le drame. A peine arrivé à mi-cuisse. A ce stade, il considérait ce délit d'une égale gravité qu'un crime de lèse-majesté.

― Il est quelle heure ?

L'homme-loup s'était stoppé net, contraint par le cuisinier plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter. Le regard de Jabura se porta sur le réveil puis sur Sanji. Il haussa les épaules, attira le jeune homme contre lui avec sa brusquerie habituelle et se fondit sur le cou, embrassant, mordant la peau tendre, sentant les agréables frissons qui parcourait le corps en-dessous.

Hélas, Sanji se ressaisit.

― Je t'ai posé une question me semble t-il.

― Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Le jeune homme se contorsionna pour voir le réveil, laissant à l'assassin le loisir de reprendre là où il en était. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sanji paniqua.

― Deux heures trois ?

C'était presque un cri. Ou une ferme protestation. Un peu des deux. Le cuisinier se débattit pour s'extirper de la poigne de l'homme-loup qui était complètement perdu.

Sanji sortit du lit, à cloche-pied pour éviter de tomber, remontant son pantalon et reboutonnant gilet et chemise au grand désespoir de celui qui venait de passer du statut de désirable à parasite en une seconde.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

― La ferme et tire-toi ! Si t'étais venu plus tôt, tu l'aurais eu ta récompense. Là, j'ai un capitaine à virer des cuisines !

― Comment ?

― A coups de pied, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

― C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

― J'avais compris.

Il traversa la chambre en quête de ses chaussures. Il lui avait semblé qu'elles avaient volé près de la commode… Le jeune homme rhabillé entrouvrit la porte et risqua un coup d'œil au dehors avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à l'assassin estourbi par ce changement d'attitude aussi brusque que pénalisant.

― Tu attends quoi pour sauter par la fenêtre ? Mon autorisation ?

― Des explications. J'ai tout fais comme il faut.

― Non t'as oublié un truc.

Sanji ouvrit le placard et y piocha une autre paire de chaussures. Il chercherait les autres plus tard. Le pirate poursuivit, concis. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler davantage avec Jabura.

― Mes compagnons sont plus importants que ces nuits avec toi. Mon devoir est de veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Sur ce, il fila sans que Jabura n'ait le temps de lui extirper ne serait-ce qu'une promesse.

Le chewing-gum avait tout intérêt à ne pas pointer le bout de son nez dans les rues de Water Seven sinon, parole d'assassin, Jabura lui ferait sa fête !

Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'abruti qui servait de capitaine au coq pourrait être un obstacle.

\*/

*Non, je ne me lasserai jamais de ces jeux de mot. C'est prévisible et ça ne vaut pas deux centimes mais j'adore !

Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai encore des tas d'idées pour ce recueil qui ne demande qu'à être écrite. Vous vous lasserez avant moi, je peux vous l'assurer !

A très bientôt, laissez une review si vous voulez me communiquer votre avis, et merci d'être passé !


	19. Age

Rating : … J'ai du mal à choisir un rating pour celui-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Ndla : J'ai tellement d'OS sur ce recueil que, parfois, j'oublie que certains ne sont pas postés. Voici un petit ficlet, sans prétention, aussi insignifiant que les autres. Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur eux, ça m'étonne toujours. Les idées viennent presque toute seule. Quand est-ce que cela s'arrêtera ? Je ne sais pas.

Bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**Age**

― Hé Sanji !

Pour qu'il en vienne à l'appeler par son prénom, ce devait être sérieux mais le cuisinier n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter.

A trois heures du matin, on était rarement enclin à être disponible. Surtout pour un tel abruti. Il venait de prendre les couvertures et de les tirer pour forcer le jeune cuisinier à s'éveiller. La bonne humeur ne serait pas de mise. En tout cas, il ne comptera pas sur lui pour faire semblant d'apprécier. Sanji eut un coup d'œil vers l'horloge avant de refermer les yeux.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grommela le cuisinier. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Je te signale que tu devrais être à ton hôtel depuis une bonne heure.

― J'ai 35 ans.

Sanji rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme-loup, contrarié.

― Ok et donc ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Jabura poursuivit, ignorant la question qui n'avait aucun intérêt.

― Et t'en as 19.

― Dis-moi un truc que je ne sais pas et là, peut-être que je vais t'épargner.

― J'ai presque l'âge d'être ton père !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Sanji se rallongea, se réinstallant sous les couvertures. On l'arrachait brutalement au pays des rêves et il était obligé de converser avec l'autre débile. Est-ce qu'il y avait pire ? Surement mais Sanji ne voulait pas imaginer.

― Je vous jure, être réveillé pour des conneries pareilles, ça devrait être un crime.

― Tu ne te rends pas compte là ! J'ai presque le double de ton âge.

― Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte… C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'utilises pas souvent ton cerveau. On a 16 ans d'écart et après ? Il est où le problème ?

― C'est quasiment du détournement de mineur.

Sanji se tourna une seconde fois vers lui, les yeux plissés par la méfiance. Dans une seconde, l'assassin allait lui rire au nez et lui dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Qu'il voulait juste l'emmerder une énième fois avant de partir. Limite, le pirate aurait préféré.

― Vous êtes qui vous ? Je croyais qu'au CP9, vous n'aviez aucune éthique !

― Pour tuer. Ce qui nous motive, c'est le sang, rectifia l'homme-loup. Entre le meurtre et ça, y a un fossé. Je ne te parle pas de ça. On va forcément avoir des divergences.

― C'est tout l'intérêt d'éviter de sortir avec son parfait sosie, répliqua le cuisinier qui ne voyait pas le problème.

― Tu vois toujours pas où je veux en venir.

― Exprime-toi plus clairement sinon je te sors d'ici d'un coup de pied.

Jabura faillit le secouer comme un pommier, même si cela lui vaudrait une semelle dans la figure. Que ce coquelet était chiant quand il le voulait ! Il se maîtrisa à grand peine et fit quelques efforts.

― Je vais être un vieillard bien avant toi.

L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Sanji qui était pourtant calé sur une idée : dormir, retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Il eut une moue perplexe puis un petit sourire malin.

― Ça va, j'ai géré avec l'impression de faire dans la zoophilie, je devrais pouvoir m'habituer à la sensation d'être gérontophile.

Un silence salua la réplique sarcastique. Il se payait sa tête, ça c'était clair. Sanji poursuivit :

― Et puis rien ne dit que je vais rester avec toi aussi longtemps. On peut très bien mourir un jour ou l'autre.

Un point pour le cuisinier. Il sauta sur l'occasion pour y glisser une menace. Parce que les réveils à trois heure du matin, une fois ça ne passe déjà pas, plus c'était risquer sa vie.

― Par exemple, il se pourrait bien que tu finisses par crever de mes mains à force de me soûler avec des détails aussi stupides.

Jabura fut bouche bée par l'assurance du pirate. Ce dernier souleva les couvertures et se mit soudainement à califourchon sur l'homme-loup qui le laissa faire, sidéré.

― T'es pas très dégourdi alors je vais m'adapter. Moi pirate. Toi assassin. Nous aimer passer nuit ensemble et nous se foutre du reste. Maintenant moi te le prouver.

D'ordinaire, c'était Sanji qui se prenait la tête. Qui l'eut-cru ? Il avait le don pour aller droit au but. Ce fut la dernière pensée sensée de Jabura, précisément avant que Sanji ne colle ses lèvres aux siennes et que ses doigts de fée ne glisse sous le t-shirt pour l'en débarrasser.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas se résigner à partir, le cuisinier comptait en profiter encore un peu.

En tout cas, le message était passé. L'âge, l'écart, au final, on s'en balance de ces conneries !

\*/

Je trouve ça... mignon et en même temps... J'ai l'impression que c'est une facette qui n'appartient qu'à ce pairing. Je me suis inspiré de ma Song Fic "September". Auto-inspiration ou simple pub ? A vous de voir !

Allez, je suis gentille, une review et vous pouvez partir. A bientôt !


	20. Moon Light

Rating : K

Ndla : Cet humble ficlet est parti d'une expression, très peu utilisée je vous l'accorde, mais que j'aime beaucoup. A vous de la dénicher héhé !

Bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**Moon Light**

Au balcon, Sanji se perdait dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Il jeta un œil vers son lit, derrière lui, où ronflait l'assassin qui prenait le trois quart de la place. Les angoisses qui agitaient l'esprit du cuisinier arrivaient presque à lui faire oublier la douleur de son postérieur.

En fait, grâce aux antidouleurs, elle était passée au second plan. Il y avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Est-ce que Jabura le voyait comme un simple plan cul ? S'il le voyait comme un amant, quel était sa conception de l'amour ? Était-il possible qu'il en ressente ? Que se passera t-il lorsque Sanji devra partir de Water Seven ? Était-ce possible de supporter une telle relation ?

Bref, ce genre de casse-têtes qu'il jetait à la poubelle dès que Jabura était là.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur la rambarde et y posa sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser mais il était comme ça. A se prendre la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, le risque qu'il se foute de sa gueule était trop grand. Il pouvait aussi se tirer et Sanji tenait à cette relation. Quoiqu'elle puisse être. Il fallait regarder la réalité en face.

Il aurait pu le qualifier d'amant s'il se savait aimé en retour mais il était plus probable qu'il allait voir d'autres personnes, hommes ou femmes, pour se satisfaire quand Sanji refusait ou quand Jabura ne se sentait pas pleinement satisfait. Cette idée donnait un petit pincement au cœur du cuisinier. Peut-être qu'il s'investissait trop dans cette relation inqualifiable.

Sanji consulta sa montre. Il avait bien envie de le laisser dormir ici mais ça aussi, c'était infaisable. Le pirate se préparait déjà à faire semblant d'être bougon pour lui lancer une chaussure afin de le réveiller. Ensuite, il l'obligerait à se tirer, dissimulant son regret grâce à la colère.

Tout était réfléchit, pensé, avant et après. C'était un peu lourd à présent et il n'avait pas le choix. Il eut un long soupir.

― Merde… ça, ça veut dire que tu te prends la tête.

Sanji pivota vers l'homme-loup qui couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour bâiller.

― Tu pars plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

Il maudit cette déception qu'il n'avait pas réussi à gommer.

― Nan, il manquait quelqu'un dans le lit alors forcément…

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules.

― Dis plutôt que tu voulais un extra, ça ira plus vite.

Jabura resta muet, s'accoudant au garde-fou à côté de lui. Il scruta le ciel en suivant le regard de Sanji qui s'était à nouveau tourner vers le firmament.

― Qu'est-ce que tu regardes en fait ? finit-il par demander.

Le jeune cuisinier fut surpris. Depuis quand il s'intéressait à ce genre de chose ? A lui plus précisément ? Il se garda bien de lui poser la question, se disant que peut-être il allait se moquer de lui. Tant pis.

― Le soleil.

Ce fut à l'assassin d'être étonné. Il devint méfiant, ses yeux allant de Sanji à l'astre lunaire alternativement, à plusieurs reprises.

― Hum… Tu sais qu'on est en pleine nuit là n'est-ce pas ?

Sanji eut un sourire amusé.

― Je ne suis pas devenu aussi débile que toi ! Je voulais dire que je regarde le soleil des loups.

Jabura n'était pas plus avancé et le pirate en avait conscience.

― La Lune… espèce de crétin !

― Ha. Tu te la joue poétique maintenant… C'est grave.

― Ta gueule s'il te plait. Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, retourne à ton hôtel ou va te coucher.

Sanji se détourna de Jabura qui ne supportait pas qu'il le rembarre d'une manière aussi sèche. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et même s'il n'aimait pas les complications, il n'aimait pas non plus quand le cuisinier devenait aussi mélancolique. Le sujet auquel il devait cogiter le concernait. Jabura ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Normalement, il le laissait lui marcher sur les pieds. Il était assez tolérant à ce propos parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait des chances d'avoir le dessus le soir venu. Et parce qu'il était rare que l'homme-loup trouve une personne qui lui tienne tête, outre ses abrutis de collègues.

― Te prends pas la tête, t'es contagieux.

Sanji se tourna vers Jabura mais il était déjà retourné à l'intérieur. Alors lui aussi il… Il réfléchissait à eux deux ? Rien qu'en sachant cela, le jeune cuisinier sentit un sourire niais étirer ses lèvres.

A la lueur de la lune, le pirate se disait qu'il n'était pas si mal loti finalement.

\*/

J'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans le doux, dans la réflexion avec eux. Cela leur convient vous croyez ?

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et... à une prochaine fois. N'oubliez pas la petite review, votre avis compte. Je suis encore plus motivée pour continuer.


	21. Shopping

Rating : K +

Ndla : J'ai enfin bouclé celui-ci ! *fière* Quand je relis mon recueil -ce que je fais de temps en temps pour m'assurer que les expressions, les jeux de mots n'ont pas déjà été fait- je me rend compte que... Que je ne peux plus me passer du Sanji x Jabura. Raaaah, ce couple continue de m'obséder, aujourd'hui encore. Décidément, vous vous ennuierez bien avant moi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà dit... Si je radote à mon âge, je vais commencer à avoir peur.

\*/

**Shopping**

Water Seven allait manquer à Sanji. Pour les jolies filles, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'énormément de choses s'étaient produites ici. La disparition du Merry, l'acquisition de leur nouveau navire, cette affaire avec Robin-chan, le duel entre Luffy et Usopp.

Pas mal de souvenirs étaient reliés à ce qui devait être un simple point de passage. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qui leur arrivait sur chaque île néanmoins, c'était bien celle-ci où les épreuves avaient été les plus rudes.

Et puis maintenant il y avait… Jabura.

Sanji ne savait pas comment qualifier ce qui se passait entre eux. D'abord ennemis et maintenant… Quoi ? Il venait la nuit, ils partageaient un long moment passionné et sensuel avant que l'assassin ne doive repartir. En soi, Sanji ne voyait pas quel était le problème. Il était à peu près certain que Luffy s'en ficherait comme de sa première sandale. Si l'homme-loup ne se considérait plus comme leur ennemi, ce qui était le cas, son capitaine ne verrait pas pourquoi il devrait rester hostile envers le CP9. Quoique. Envers Lucci et Spandam…

Zoro suivrait le mouvement. Il s'en fichait pas mal des fréquentations du cuisinier. Nami chérie et Chopper seraient surement inquiets pour lui. Sanji se doutait que sa fouineuse préféré, sa tendre Robin, était au courant. Son intuition le lui soufflait, à moins que cet air qu'elle avait était trompeur.

C'était lui le problème. Il ne se voyait pas en parler avec l'intéressé qui devait se ficher de ses considérations comme de sa première victime. C'était aussi ça, le souci. Le jeune pirate n'arrivait pas toujours à le cerner.

Sanji était très perplexe.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il pensait à ça alors que de magnifiques jeunes femmes l'entouraient.

Il stoppa son yagara devant une échoppe, regardant les produits avec grand intérêt. Il avait repéré un marché, un peu plus loin, mais rien ne l'empêchait de trouver quelques bonnes affaires en cours de route.

Sanji se redressa et tourna vivement derrière lui. Il lui avait semblé à l'instant que… Bah ! Ce n'était rien. Il laissa son yagara quelques rues plus loin et partit pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine.

Le jeune homme se sentait encore observé. Il commençait à en avoir un peu ras-le-bol. Cette impression s'imposait dans son esprit dès qu'il sortait de l'hôtel. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs de prime, il se tenait prêt à se battre. Peut-être que les avis de recherche étaient déjà publiés dans les autres îles. Leur passage à Enies Lobby avait été très remarqué.

Tant que personne ne le dérangeait durant ses courses, tout allait bien.

Il reprit donc le fil de ses pensées, sifflotant gaiement en se disant qu'un peu de tranquillité ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Qu'importe si on l'agressait, il saurait toujours répliquer et il s'en sortirait. Cette conviction le poussait à avoir cette permanente confiance en lui.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un certain assassin le surveillait de loin. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il y aurait eut pas mal de victimes. Des femmes surtout. Il n'y avait qu'un loup pour croquer dans son coq. Pas de louve. Jamais !

Voyant que son coquelet s'engageait dans une ruelle déserte, il le suivit et en profita pour mettre les points sur les i.

L'assassin le prit par le col et le retourna vers lui. Sanji lâcha ses sacs dans la brusquerie des gestes de son amant. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Jabura le colla contre le mur, ses doigts partant à l'assaut des boutons de la chemise du jeune pirate qui se débattit.

― Vire de là cabot débile !

― Pas avant d'avoir marqué mon territoire.

Sanji eut un regard empli d'appréhension vers l'homme-loup qui en profita pour se jeter sur le cou involontairement offert. Il mordit, suçota, laissant de grandes marques rouges sur la peau pâle. Une de ses mains était descendue sur la hanche, glissant sur les fesses pour s'arrêter à la cuisse. L'autre remonta jusqu'aux cheveux blond pour les empoigner. Le cuisinier se laissa aller, fermant les yeux.

― 'pèce de dégénéré…

Il y avait encore un peu de résistance.

Sanji se sentit soulevé et, mécontent, il rouvrit les yeux. La paume de ses mains contre le torse de l'assassin, il tentait de reprendre pied, se souvenant qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle. Pas dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'un ou de l'autre.

Le retour à la réalité fut brusque. Une douleur vive et déplacée, familière. Il eut un sursaut et repoussa Jabura en palpant son cou, pieds bien collés au sol.

― Je croyais t'avoir déjà dis d'éviter de me mordre ! rappela t-il, se souvenant des limites qu'il avait apposées. C'était quoi le projet ? M'égorger ?

― C'était tentant mais non, répondit Jabura. Maintenant, t'es marqué !

― T'es chiant !

Sanji savait qu'il était sérieux. Même en se rhabillant –ce qu'il fit–, ce devait être très visible.

― Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer à droite et à gauche par contre, on saura que t'es à quelqu'un.

― Et quand je rentre abruti ? Je dis quoi aux autres ?

― Que pour une fois, t'as levé une petite.

Pour cette fois, Sanji s'abstint de tout commentaire sur cette expression qui grinçait à ses oreilles.

― Jamais je ne pourrais faire croire ça. Et l'écharpe par ce temps…

Il regrettait que ce soleil radieux trône dans le ciel et que pas un nuage ne daigne se pointer. Une idée lui vint, plus séduisante qu'elle en avait l'air, et qui à coup sûr était la solution.

― Tu viens avec moi.

Coup de massue pour Jabura.

― De quoi ?

Réponse la plus longue et la plus cohérente qu'il pouvait faire après le coup de massue.

― Tu viens avec moi, répéta Sanji avec la même assurance. Je serais accompagné, tu seras tranquille. Pas de jalousie.

― Je ne suis pas jaloux.

― Tu me feras jamais croire ça après ce que tu viens de faire. T'as pas le choix. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours besoin de bras pour les courses.

Sur ce, il tendit les sacs de course sous le nez de Jabura qui était paralysé.

― Et si on croise un de tes camarades ? dit-il pour essayer d'échapper à la corvée.

― Au marché ? Tu rêves ! C'est juste le temps des course après tu files. Promis, tu seras très bien récompensé ce soir.

Dire que cette promesse avait donné un coup de fouet à l'homme-loup était encore minimiser l'impact qu'elle venait d'avoir. Jabura se saisit des sacs avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui sauvait à peine les apparences.

― Si pour une fois, je peux faire une B.A… Je verrai bien si c'est aussi agréable que ce qu'on en dit.

Piteuse explication. Sanji savait bien que Jabura se fichait royalement de l'avis des autres. Le jeune pirate reprit la route du marché, sans chercher à dissimuler son sourire empli de fierté. Jabura le suivait en tentant de cacher ces rougeurs d'embarras sur ses joues.

Sanji se disait que, parfois, c'était bien agréable de faire ces petites choses avec Jabura, somme toute banales pour un couple ordinaire.

Des instants précieux que savouraient secrètement l'assassin et le cuisinier.

Hors de question de l'avouer !

\*/

Haha ! Vous croyez qu'en fait, je crève d'envie d'être à la place de Jabura là ? Naaaan... En fait si.

Quelques ficlets sont en préparation, je peux vous l'assurer, ce recueil n'est pas encore à sa fin. Merci aux quelques personnes qui le suivent, qui laissent des reviews. Je vous adore ! Vous avez toute ma gratitude ! *complètement comblée*

Stoppons net les effusions car cela pourrait constituer un long pavé ! Laissez votre avis et... à la très vite !


	22. Erreur

Rating : K

Ndla : Me revoilà, encore ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci. Un petit bonjour en passant... Sur ce bonne lecture, je serai plus bavarde à la fin de ce ficlet.

**\*/**

**Erreur**

― Je ne déconne pas Jabura, t'as intérêt à la retrouver !

L'intéressé sentait la menace planer dans les airs, aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb. Il devait être un peu suicidaire parce qu'il passa à côté de tous les signes précurseurs.

― Tu te débrouilles poulet !

Il évita la chaussure qui passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

― Je ME débrouille ?

Sanji était en train de retourner la chambre de fond en comble, pestant, jurant comme un charretier. L'homme-loup se fichait pas mal qu'il mette le boxon dans sa chambre d'hôtel, après tout si Jabura s'était installé ici, ce n'était pas pour penser à mettre de l'ordre systématiquement. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Surtout qu'ils laissaient toujours un grand foutoir après leurs ébats. Le coq ne se laissait jamais faire…

La tête du pirate émergea du dessous du lit, l'œil, où se concentrait un tsunami, braqué sur son amant. Il pointa son index vers lui.

― Je te préviens. Si je ne la retrouve pas, je me défoulerais sur toi. J'ai gagné à Enies Lobby, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant !

Jabura le savait capable de tout. Ce devait être pour ça qu'il commença à être un peu plus sérieux dans les recherches. Il avait noté l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sanji.

― Je le savais ! fit ce dernier entre ses dents. Je te le dis tout le temps ! Sois plus doux mais non ! Monsieur n'écoutes jamais ! Monsieur pense à son plaisir un point final ! Il ne pense pas à moi du moment qu'il tire son coup…

L'assassin préféra ne pas réagir. Il l'entendit renifler, retenant certainement la peine que lui causait cette perte. S'il pensait que cela ferait de lui un sujet de moquerie aux yeux de Jabura, il avait tord. Il était un peu lent à comprendre, certes, mais il connaissait suffisamment le coquelet pour savoir qu'il ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état pour une broutille.

Il eut un sourire triomphant en attrapant l'objet qui brillait sournoisement derrière le pied d'une commode. Jabura se leva et alla tapoter l'épaule gauche du cuisinier agenouillé qui se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa montre à gousset.

Il avait l'œil rougie mais, désirant conserver sa dignité, il arracha l'objet des mains de son amant.

Jabura n'exigea pas de lui des excuses. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Lui, à sa place, il n'en aurait pas donné.

― Si tu m'avais dis que c'était précieux pour toi, j'aurais fais attention.

― Comme si t'étais du genre à te souvenir de ces choses…

― La preuve.

Sanji se remit sur ses pieds. Sur ce coup-là, ils avaient fait une erreur l'un sur l'autre.

\*/

J'ai peut-être fais dans le OOC pour Sanji... J'ai un petit doute. Je vous avais dis que je serai plus bavarde ? Ah ben non...

A la prochaine fois ! N'hésitez pas de laissez une petite review, merci à toutes celles qui le font, c'est grâce à elles si je continue.


End file.
